Pete (TDO)
Pete, labeled as The Guy Who Lives on a Farm '''is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. He was on the Killer Hot Dogs team. He returned in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Techno Smashers team. Biography Pete was born and raised on a farm. His family have been farmers for a long time so they wanted Pete to be one as well. He was good at taking care of the animals but was very bad at planting and caring for the crops. For months they told him how to take care of crops better and succeded. One day he watched TDI on tv and thought it was interesting. Later after the Celebrity Manhunt special, Oweguy invited him for Total Drama Oweguy. His goal is to make his parents proud. Total Drama Oweguy Pete was the tenth person to arrive in Oweguy's Awesome Camp!. There wasn't much attention from him but Chuck said he's borning but Pat seemed to like him. While Oweguy was taking the group pic Pete slipped so the pic got messed up a little. Later he was placed on the Killer Hot Dogs team and was about to do the first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Pete was the second to go along with Dax and they made it across but his team still lost due to Kronk, Katelyn, Amanda, and Pat. At the elimination ceremony he got a Chocolate Oweguy Statue making him safe that night. Pete met his end in When Fears Attack. The challenge was to face your fear and Pete was the first to go. He had to face his fear of ducks and he ultimately failed. His team lost again and he was eliminated that night. When he left on the loser boat Oweguy had put a bunch of ducks on it scaring Pete to death. Pete returned as an interviewed guest in TDO Aftermath #1. During the show he explained how he got his fear and ducks and what he liked and didn't like about the show. The reason that he has a fear of ducks was because when he was little he walked toward a duck and it almost bit his finger off. After that he's been afraid of them since. He explained that what he hated was the fear challenge and that Sunshine serves too much ravioli. After the commercial break he mostly sat behind Jake and Chad along with Kronk. Pete reappears in TDO Aftermath #2 as a commenter but doesn't really have a big role and doesn't speak much. Later Oweguy announced that two contestants will be returning but Pete wasn't one of them. Instead it was Chad and Kronk. Though Pete was one of the people to vote for Kronk to come back. Pete appears in TDO Aftermath #3 as a commenter again but doesn't speak thus not having a role. Pete returns in TDO Showdown: Kuro vs. Marine to watch the finale. He rooted for Kuro to win. He doesn't really speak but he cheers along with everyone else when Kuro wins and laughs when Kuro, Chad, and Dax throw Flare into the lake. In Where Are They Now?: A TDO Reunion Special it is explained that Pete had returned to the farm and is conquering his duck fear according to Geoff and Bridgette's talk show. Later he'd arrived at the Gemmie Awards to see if Total Drama Oweguy would win a Gemmie Award. Unfortunetly Oweguy runs in before them and they get locked out. Total Drama Oweguy ended up not winning and Oweguy then leaves with some new contestants to a new reality show without the TDO contestants. The contestants then pursue Oweguy's limo which he is not in but the new contestants for his show. Pete managed to have pig waste with him which they used to slow down the limo along with Jasmine's elastic bra. They succeed but both vehicles end up crashing at the bottom of a cliff. Catherine suggested forming a search party to find help and Pete tags along. They arrive at Geoff and Bridgette's studio but it turns out that Oweguy rescued them and they moved on to the next season meaning that Pete and the others won't be returning. He isn't shown to be too dissapointed by this along with Jake while Catherine's surprised, Katelyn and Amanda cry, and Chuck goes berserk. After Total Drama Oweguy After failing to make it to Total Drama Tourism Pete went back to the farm. He had to leave it at one point when Hendrick told him to do his work while he had to compete on Total Drama Tourism. During the half point of the season Pete decided to get a job outside of the farm so he took a small job as a delivery boy in the city. A little while after the end of Total Drama Tourism Pete moved to the city and quit his job as a delivery boy when he was asked to join a business group. His parents then found out about his city job and wanted him back on the farm but they then noticed that he was getting money for doing his work so they decided to make him stay. Months later Oweguy announced Total Drama Sci-Fi Action so Pete decided to join because he wanted another chance at Total Drama. Pete joined Total Drama Sci-Fi Action to show the others how much he's changed since Total Drama Oweguy. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Trivia *Pete was the second contestant eliminated. *Pete got only one Chocolate Oweguy Statue and placed 16th place. *Pete's fear and elimination was similar to Tyler's but Pete is afraid of Ducks and not Chickens. *Pete does not return for Total Drama Tourism. *Due to Kronk returning in chapter 14 Pete is the lowest ranking contestant on Total Drama Oweguy. File:Pete_(TDO).png|Pete in Total Drama Oweguy. File:TDO_Aftermath_1_guests.png|Pete on TDO Aftermath Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action